Les vices cachés
by Violente
Summary: OS Un petit garçon hurle en silence, obligé de grandir. Histoire d’une reconstruction, d’un amour et de la traîtrise des souvenirs. Et de comment les dépasser. Slash HPDM


**Titre :** Les vices cachés

**Auteur :** Violente

**Mail :** Violentame at hotmail.fr

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Drame psychologique. Léger yaoi sur la deuxième partie.

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Heureusement pour vous.

**Avertissement sans frais :** Je classe cette fic dans la plus haute catégorie, parce que son contenu peut être dérangeant. Cependant, il n'y a pas véritablement de lemon à l'intérieur, ni même un lime, heureusement. Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant.

**Résumé : **OSUn petit garçon hurle en silence, obligé de grandir. Histoire d'une reconstruction, d'un amour et de la traîtrise des souvenirs. Et de comment les dépasser. Slash HPDM

**Les vices cachés**

Le manoir était éclairé par le soleil qui brillait à cette heure avancée de la journée. Il y avait devant un vaste jardin où des plantes de toutes sortes poussaient, bien alignées, comme rangées. Le champ d'herbe verte semblait appeler les propriétaires du manoir à venir courir sur lui.

La petite cabane en bois, sur la droite, renfermait un petit balai, adapté à un enfant de dix ans.

Pourtant aucun petit garçon n'y jouait.

Derrière une large fenêtre, Draco observait le paysage, un air triste sur le visage. Des cris filtraient à travers les murs, et le jeune garçon tenta de se concentrer encore plus sur chaque détail qu'il pouvait voir.

Bientôt, le calme revint, son père venait de transplaner.

Il entendit le pas lourd de sa mère dans les escaliers, et lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il se retourna vers elle.

Elle le regarda silencieusement, de ses yeux clairs dont il avait hérité, et referma la porte, disparaissant de sa vue.

Draco avait eu le temps de voir ses yeux vides, sa peau tuméfiée sous son œil droit. Comme d'habitude, il savait que sa mère ferait disparaître toute trace de coup sur son visage, puis qu'elle s'allongerait sur son lit, les yeux vides.

Elle y resterait des heures sans parler, sans que rien ne puisse la perturber, et puis elle se lèverait, donnerait quelques ordres aux elfes de maison, avant d'aller chez son médicomage.

Le garçon ne comptait plus les médicaments qu'elle prenait le soir, à table, ni même les regards fuyants de sa mère envers lui.

Il l'avait vue, une fois, cracher sur une photo de son mariage et la jeter au sol de toutes ses forces, brisant le cadre qui l'ornait.

Draco regarda le jardin, les yeux tristes.

Lorsque le soir arriva, le petit garçon blond descendit dans la salle à manger rejoindre sa mère. Le couvert venait d'être mis. Debout, devant la table, la mère et son fils attendaient avant de s'asseoir, qu'il revienne.

Lorsque le père arriva, il était, comme chaque soir, dans une colère noire. Son regard tranchant sonda chacun des membres de sa famille et il s'assit à table, remplissant son verre de vin.

A la première gorgée, il éclata, critiquant l'oisiveté de sa mère, criant après son regard fuyant. Lorsque son regard se reporta sur son fils, il lui hurla de baisser les yeux, lui reprochant d'avoir peur de lui. Pour finir, il jeta son assiette à la figure de sa mère, avant d'ordonner à son fils de disparaître.

Draco courut dans les escaliers, sentant divers sorts de brûlure lui frôler les mollets et alla directement se coucher, remontant les draps sur son visage.

Il entendit encore plusieurs cris et du bruit de vaisselle cassée, il entendit les sorts qui furent jetés, retenant malgré lui les noms compliqués.

Lorsque le bruit se calma, le petit blond sentit son corps commencer à trembler dans la pénombre. Le bruit des pas dans l'escaliers se rapprochait. Sa mère devait être dans le salon, à attendre que minuit vienne pour monter se coucher, comme d'habitude.

Elle soignerait alors ses blessures, devant sa glace au reflet effrayant.

Lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit, le garçon s'enfouit encore plus dans ses draps, l'estomac serré.

Lorsqu'il sentit son père s'asseoir près de lui, il ferma les yeux, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Mais alors, la voix de son père murmura dans le noir :

-Je t'aime, mon fils.

Et ses mains commencèrent à courir sur son corps.

Lorsque Draco entra à Poudlard, il se sentit soulagé, de quitter ce manoir, de quitter son ambiance.

Il écrivait souvent à sa mère, lui demandant des nouvelles, lui racontant ses journées. Elle ne lui répondait qu'en lui envoyant des montagnes de sucreries, sans que jamais un seul mot ne lui soit adressé.

Il y avait juste, ces bonbons.

Lorsqu'il fallut rentrer au manoir pour les vacances, Draco ne se faisait aucune illusion. Rien n'avait changé, et lorsqu'il serait de nouveau là-bas, tout recommencerait.

Il n'avait pas tort, et il passa les trois premières années de Poudlard en redoutant les vacances, sans jamais pouvoir y échapper.

Il avait maintenant treize ans, et son passé restait rempli de souvenirs blessants, qui venaient le hanter lorsqu'il passait les grilles de la propriété. Il était conscient de ce que faisait son père, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Si quand il était enfant, il prenait cela comme une punition, maintenant, la scène qui se déroulait chaque soir d'été prenait une signification plus honteuse, plus souillée encore.

Lorsque ses yeux lucides regardèrent sa famille, il ne vit qu'une mère battue, un père saoul qui violait son fils.

Il eut pendant un moment des idées de suicide, s'imaginant le repos doux de la mort, la tranquillité à l'éternité.

Mais très vite, il abandonna, laissant la colère gronder en lui.

La haine envahissait chaque part de son être, contre cette vie qu'il menait, contre les êtres qui l'entouraient.

Et voilà qu'un rai de lumière entra dans sa chambre, en même temps, que la silhouette imposante de son père.

Draco fit semblant de dormir, fermant les yeux.

Son père, indifférent au sommeil du garçon, le secoua légèrement.

-Réveille-toi, on va jouer.

Draco eut envie de le battre, comme il l'a vu battre sa mère, il voulut se lever et prononcer tous ses sortilèges qu'il avait appris par cœur à force de les entendre à travers les murs.

Mais son corps resta immobile, passif pendant que le souffle chaud de l'ivrogne lui brûlait la peau.

Son père le menaçait désormais. A chaque fois qu'il quittait sa chambre, il lui répétait de se taire, que c'était leur secret. Il le menaçait de le battre, de le punir.

Draco se taisait, la colère au fond de lui remontant par vagues toujours refoulées.

Un jour, pourtant, le jeune homme en eut assez, il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il explique le mal qui le ronge. Il était seul avec sa mère, et lui confia son secret d'enfant, son lourd secret.

Il lui demanda son aide, assuré que con cauchemar prendrait fin.

-Tu mens. Tais-toi un peu, arrête tes mensonges, tu veux faire un scandale ?

Les paroles de sa mère résonnèrent longtemps dans sa tête, ainsi que l'expression de son visage.

Elle savait.

Elle savait mais elle avait trop peur pour faire quoique se soit, pour essayer de changer la situation.

Elle ferait semblant d'ignorer tout ça, et le garçon comprit pourquoi sa mère passait tant de temps, le soir, dans le salon. Elle évitait les scènes, elle voulait tout ignorer, fermer les yeux et ne rien savoir.

Les années s'écoulèrent, amères et dures pour le jeune homme blond qui grandissait. La guerre dehors se profilait mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop préoccupé par la sienne, intérieure.

Voldemort fut tué, son père, innocenté, devint encore plus irritable, violent.

Lorsque Draco eut vingt-trois ans, le jeune homme fit sa valise calmement. Il était temps pour lui de quitter ce manoir.

Il passa devant le salon pour prendre quelques affaires, quand il fut interpellé par son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix était brutale, il pensait sans doute lui faire peur.

Draco regarda son père dans les yeux, sans dire un mot, lui rendant son regard pour la première fois, la tête haute.

Il voulut lui jeter un sort, à lui et à sa mère mais il se retint, observant l'air indifférent de sa mère, les yeux de son père.

Lorsque son père baissa la tête, Draco tourna les talons, et finit de ranger ses affaires. Il allait franchir la porte d'entrée lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

-Je suis désolé, mon fils. Je t'aime.

Draco lâcha sa valise, de surprise. Il se retourna lentement, la colère ressurgissant dans ses yeux gris sans prévenir.

Pour la première fois, il osa s'adresser à son père en lui jetant à la figure ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Salaud ! Après tout ce que tu m'as fait, tu oses encore croire que t'es mon père ? Le jour où tu m'as touché, t'as cessé de l'être ! Pour moi t'es rien, tout ce que t'as fait, je ferai le contraire ! Tu dis que tu es désolé mais comment est-ce que je pourrai oublier le passé ? Tu dis que tu m'aimes et je ne te crois pas. Je n'ai rien oublié, rien. Vous vouliez me détruire, mais aujourd'hui, je suis là, debout. Je suis fort. Ne m'approchez plus jamais.

La voix sonna comme un avertissement et son père recula d'un pas sous la violence qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

Draco saisit ses valises et franchit la porte.

Draco s'acheta un appartement et essaya de vivre sainement, comme un être ordinaire, comme s'il était encore pur.

Il tomba amoureux, il se prit aux jeux des regards, il fit semblant de ne pas connaître les gestes, lui qui les connaissait trop bien.

Il avait changé, se plaisait à se dire son entourage, et il en était fier. Il voulait changer. Il y avait ce garçon au fond de lui qui hurlait mais il le faisait taire, il fermait les yeux et profitait juste de l'instant qui passait.

Il était amoureux, il ne voyait que lui. C'était sans doute surprenant, cet amour qui lui tombait sur les bras, cette personne qu'il entourait de ses bras, protégeait.

C'était la dernière personne avec qui il se voyait, la dernière personne à qui il aurait pensé pour l'aimer, le soutenir. Mais elle était là, tellement forte, tellement là.

Il l'aimait et il l'aimait. Ils étaient heureux.

Draco passa de ses moments de tristesse à des moments de joie, de bonheur. Quelquefois, ses yeux se voilaient, mais alors un baiser suffisait à lui faire retrouver le sourire.

Sept ans plus tard, il était marié et ils avaient adopté une petite fille.

Il avait reconstruit une nouvelle vie.

La tête dans le passé, les souvenirs d'hier ressurgissaient, angoissants, faisant monter dans ses yeux une colère sans borne, de plus en plus souvent.

Il la canalisait dans son travail, et les promotions qu'il avait, il les prenait comme autant de preuves de son incapacité à oublier son passé.

La soirée s'annonçait, Draco marchait dans les rues de Londres. Ses pensées étaient sombres et cela, de plus en plus souvent. Travailler tard ne lui servait plus à rien désormais, et son passé le rattrapait lentement.

La routine s'installait, et avec elle, un mécanisme lent et automatique. Les gestes se faisaient sous l'habitude, sans plus réfléchir. Les pensées dérivaient ailleurs, là où il ne fallait pas.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, posa son manteau d'un geste habitué, embrassa son mari et monta à l'étage pour border sa fille.

Elle dormait profondément et il l'embrassa doucement sur les joues, avant de commencer à descendre vers sa bouche.

Alors qu'il allait y parvenir, il se redressa violemment, s'écartant vivement du lit.

Dans ses yeux, une peur panique régnait et il fuit sa maison, courant dans les rues, les larmes aux yeux.

Le lendemain, il ne rentra pas chez lui et passa toute sa journée à errer dans la ville. Il réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il allait faire et se décida à pousser une large porte en bois sur sa gauche.

Louant une chambre d'hôtel, Draco fit apparaître un long parchemin et une plume.

Il commença à écrire, pour sa femme, pour sa fille, plus tard aussi.

Il raconta tout ce qu'il avait en lui, tout ce qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de son être pendant toutes ces années, tout ce qu'il avait tut, le moindre détail ressortant, la crudité des mots sur le papier blanc le frappant davantage.

Il écrivait pour lui aussi.

Quand il eut finit, la nuit était avancée, deux jours étaient passés sans qu'il ne sorte pour manger, sans qu'il ne s'interrompe.

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, intarissablement.

Il laissa la feuille sur la petite table en bois et sortit dehors, affrontant le froid.

Respirant une pleine bouffée d'air pur, il se fondit dans la foule, hagard.

Lorsque le matin arriva, le jeune homme était debout, devant une porte verte. Il attendit l'ouverture, il attendit que les premiers sorciers arrivent, ne se décidant pas à entrer.

Vers dix heures, il était toujours là, appuyé contre le mur, sa tête reposant sur les pierres froides.

Il franchit bientôt la porte laissant derrière lui le froid.

S'asseyant dans un fauteuil, entouré de plusieurs autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, le jeune homme blond tenta de se calmer, ses longs doigts nerveux pinçant à intervalle régulier la peau de son bras.

Il resta ainsi toute la journée, les gens autour de lui partant, de nouveaux visages les remplaçants.

Lorsque sept heures du soir sonna, un homme, la quarantaine, s'approcha de lui.

-Vous avez rendez-vous ? demanda t-il doucement.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, légèrement confus. Il secoua la tête, se rendant compte que la pièce était totalement vide.

-Je peux vous aider ? insista l'homme devant son mutisme.

-Je voudrais voir le docteur Tison, murmura le blond, tête basse.

-C'est moi. Pour une consultation, il faut prendre rendez-vous, jeune homme. Je ne suis pas pressé, aujourd'hui, je peux faire des heures supplémentaires, vous avez de la chance. Voulez-vous me suivre dans mon cabinet s'il vous plait ?

Draco se leva lentement et prit sa suite. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, le dos tendu.

-C'est la première fois que vous consultez.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation et Draco ne répondit rien.

-Parlez-moi de ce qui vous amène ici. Pourquoi êtes vous là aujourd'hui ? demanda le docteur.

La bouche asséchée, Draco tenta de parler, mais les mots lui manquèrent, tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Des larmes d'impuissance lui vinrent au yeux, et il prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre son calme.

L'homme en face de lui ne dit rien et Draco lui en fut reconnaissant. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça.

-J'ai été violé par mon père, murmura t-il d'une voix cassée, brisée par les années de silence.

A partir de cet aveu, Draco expliqua toute sa vie, ses mensonges pour cacher son mal, le rejet de sa mère, la façon dont il avait quitté le manoir, un après-midi. Il lui raconta ensuite son mariage, et il termina par la scène qui avait eu lieu trois nuits plus tôt.

A ce souvenir, il se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Je suis comme mon père, conclut-il d'une voix défaite.

-Non. Vous avez bien réagi. Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour en finir avec votre passé. Je ne vous cache pas que cela va prendre du temps. Mais vous venez de faire le plus dur.

-J'ai failli… J'allais lui faire exactement ce qu'il me faisait. J'en avais l'intention.

-Vous ne l'avez pas fait.

Pendant plus de trois heures, ils parlèrent ainsi, le jeune homme parlant à voix basse, crachant ses secrets.

Quand il rentra à son hôtel, Draco avait mal. Il venait de se rappeler de toute son enfance, de le raconter à une personne. Il venait de se confier, enfin. Et ça le soulageait. Mais remuer le passé restait douloureux pour lui.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre, il vit le parchemin sur son bureau, ses confessions.

Il relut le papier et trouva le texte laid, il en eut honte. C'était un brouillon horrible, avec toute sa colère qui remplissait ces lignes, tout sa haine bouillonnant dans l'encre qui tâchait le parchemin.

Il ne le jeta pas, pourtant. Il le plia et le rangea soigneusement dans une de ses poches. Peut-être qu'un jour, il le ferait lire à Harry. Ce papier avait servi d'exutoire à son passé et ce qu'il y avait écrit venait de loin.

Faisant apparaître un nouveau parchemin, Draco rédigea soigneusement une lettre qu'il envoya aussitôt, par le biais d'une des chouettes de l'hôtel, à son domicile.

Un jeune homme brun était assis dans un des canapés du salon, le regard vide. Il attendait, ce soir encore, le retour de celui qu'il aimait. Leur fille était couchée et dormait profondément.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, ne comprenant pas bien tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il entendit un léger bruit à la fenêtre et releva vivement la tête, apercevant un hibou.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre, plongeant dans l'air glacial de cette soirée de novembre, et se saisit de la lettre.

Les premières lignes lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux mais il s'obligea à continuer sa lecture.

_A toi, _

_Je suis désolé. Tu dois de demander pourquoi je suis parti. Tu t'inquiètes, certainement. Je ne veux pas revenir, Harry. _

_Je ne peux pas. _

_J'ai longtemps pensé pouvoir vivre avec toi, vivre heureux. Pendant sept ans, j'ai refoulé au fond de moi ces choses que je ne voulais pas te dire et qui me rattrapent brusquement. _

_J'ai pensé sincèrement qu'on pourrait être ensemble, qu'on pourrait avoir un enfant, et être une vraie famille. Je me rends compte que je m'étais sur estimé. J'avais compté sur toi pour oublier, j'avais compté sur ce **avec toi**, qui me donnait tant de force. _

_Pas assez apparemment. Ce n'était pas à toi de tout effacer, toi qui n'en savait rien. _

_Je suis désolé. Cette lettre ressemble affreusement à une lettre de rupture, et elle serait plus simple si je ne tenais plus à toi.. Tu me dirais que tu me hais, comme avant, et puis tu m'oublierais, je t'oublierai. _

_Il faudrait que je t'explique tout, il faudrait que je te parle. Mais je ne veux pas revenir dans cette maison. Et la confession serait longue, Harry._

_Tu ne me croyais pas quand je te disais que je ne te méritais pas. Tu avais tort, tu vois. Je n'ai même pas le courage de te parler en face. De tout t'expliquer. Mes mains tremblent à la seule pensée que tu puisses tout découvrir. _

_Tout ce que nous avons vécu, tout ce que je ressentais… Si je reste, Harry, je vais tout gâcher. Je voudrais que tu gardes cette vision que tu avais de moi, celle d'un ange blond, comme tu disais. Je voudrais tellement, mais c'est impossible. Je suis désolé de tout salir, tout est de ma faute. _

_Il me faut du temps. Pour reprendre mes esprits, pour me soigner. Je ne vais pas mourir, je ne suis pas condamné, Harry. Laisse-moi un mois pour faire le point. J'ai pensé à nous et j'ai oublié le **moi**. Le moi qui pose problème aujourd'hui._

_Je suis désolé._

_Il faut que je prenne de la distance. Vis à vis de toi, vis à vis de notre fille. Je le fais pour votre bien, pour notre bien à tous, et ne me crois pas égoïste, je le fais vraiment pour être heureux, avec toi, avec vous. Si c'est possible après cette désertion._

_Tu ne dois rien comprendre à ce que je te dis et y relever tellement d'incohérences. Je suis désolé._

_Draco_

Harry relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Il ne comprenait pas, non. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, des larmes d'impuissance. Il sentait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus résigné dans cette lettre, comme tout était joué, comme s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'expliquer. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il ne voyait pas. Il ne savait pas. Draco disait que ça venait de lui, qu'il voulait se soigner.

Prenant une plume, le jeune homme répondit à la lettre, et ordonna à sa chouette d'aller la poster le plus vite possible, lui donnant l'adresse de l'hôtel qu'il avait reconnu sur une des ailes du messager de Draco.

_Je ne comprends rien, explique-moi ! Draco, je suis perdu, je t'en prie, je t'aime, parle-moi. Je veux être là, je veux t'aider, pourquoi ne me dis-tu rien ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?Je veux te voir._

_Je t'aime._

_Harry._

Lorsque Draco reçut la lettre il laissa ses yeux couler le long de l'écriture hachée, écrite à la hâte.

Le parchemin tomba de ses mains, venant se poser doucement sur le parquet. Les yeux vides, le jeune homme s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux ouverts sur le plafond.

Le lendemain, il retournait voir le psy et tentait d'exorciser ses démons. Il avait eu conscience du mal qu'on lui faisait et il avait été a deux doigts de refaire la même chose à une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Les paroles qu'il avait servies à son père étaient loin, il se rendait compte qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Le docteur lui avait suggéré au bout de plusieurs séances de porter plainte contre son père. Il avait secoué la tête. Il ne voulait pas le faire.

Ca ne servirait à rien.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait juste apprendre à vivre normalement, sans les souvenirs dérangeants, sans refaire les mêmes gestes que son père. Sans avoir peur de dire je t'aime, ce que son père lui disait toujours.

Ces mots étaient devenus pour lui tellement difficiles à dire. Synonymes du mal.

Trois jours plus tard, il invita Harry au restaurant. C'était étrange de le voir assis à cette table, qui le dévisageait d'un air craintif.

Tant de retenue, tant de gêne. Presque de la peur. Comme s'il allait s'envoler.

Draco le regardait, tremblant. Il était en retard. Il l'observait par la vitre du restaurant et hésitait à entrer. Mais il fallait qu'ils se parlent vraiment.

Harry émiettait son pain lentement sur la table, le couvert vide devant lui comme témoin de se nervosité.

Draco se décidé enfin à pénétrer dans le restaurant et se dirigea directement à la table où était installé son mari.

-Désolé, je suis en retard, souffla t-il.

Harry le regarda un moment, surpris et Draco lut dans ses yeux qu'il pensait qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux là, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Ils n'osaient pas se parler, après tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés, c'était presque ridicule.

La serveuse brisa le silence qui s'installait, pénible, en prenant la commande.

-Je… Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

Draco acquiesça lentement, les yeux baissés.

-Je…

Le jeune homme blond sembla un instant chercher ses mots avant de reprendre, après s'être raclé la gorge.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé comme ça, dit-il d'une traite. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à…

Il fut interrompu par la serveuse qui déposa les plats devant eux. Après un vague remerciement, Draco se plongea dans son assiette, semblant observer avec attention ce qu'il avait commandé.

-J'ai des choses à te dire, Harry. Des choses dont je ne suis pas fier. Je pensais ne jamais avoir à t'en parler.

Sa voix était basse, et il s'assura d'un regard que le brun l'écoutait avec attention.

-Je ne peux même pas te le dire dans les yeux parce que j'ai peur de ta réaction. J'ai agi avec inconséquence en me mariant avec toi et en adoptant Sybille.

Harry poussa une exclamation de protestation.

-Ca ne veut pas dire que je regrette, reprit d'un ton sincère Draco. C'est grâce à toi et à Sybille que j'ai été si heureux. Vous incarnez le bonheur parfait à mes yeux, expliqua t-il. Ca veut dire que je n'aurai pas du. Je savais qu'au fond de moi, je ne pourrai pas l'assumer.

-On a déjà parlé de ça, Draco. Tu es un adulte tout à fait responsable et…

-Non. On n'a jamais parlé de ça. Je t'ai dit que je ne me sentais pas assez adulte, que j'allais mal l'élever… Que je ne pourrai pas répondre à tes attentes. Je te mentais. Ce n'était pas ça qui me préoccupait. Si j'ai eu tant d'hésitations avant d'adopter Sybille, c'est pour une autre raison. Et elle remonte à une quinzaine d'année.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Draco.

-Dès l'âge de cinq, peut-être six ans, je ne me souviens plus, mon père m'a aimé.

Comme Harry ne réagissait pas, Draco lâcha d'une voix monocorde :

-Trop. Pas comme un fils, en tout cas.

Un frisson parcourut le dos du brun tandis que Draco relevait la tête vers lui.

-Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfance dorée comme je te l'ai toujours racontée. Si j'ai quitté mes parents, ce n'est par choix politique, mais parce que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça.

Et Draco raconta toute son enfance, tout ce passé qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir. Plus il le racontait mieux il se sentait car il lisait dans les yeux de Harry ce qu'il aurait du lire dans ceux de sa mère dix ans auparavant.

Il y avait l'horreur, il y avait aussi une peur immense, une peine partagée. Déjà, la main d'Harry s'était saisie de celle du blond et la serrait fortement.

-Sortons d'ici, murmura Harry brusquement.

Ils sortirent et Draco passa toute l'après-midi auprès de son mari, lui racontant tout ce qu'il avait fait, ses pensées, toujours noires, et les souvenirs qu'ils surgissaient de son passé, le surprenant dès qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Il raconta ce qui s'était passé une semaine auparavant, sa peur, son désir de ne pas devenir son père. Son traitement, sa thérapie pour continuer à savoir avancer dans la vie sans que son passé ne devienne une entrave. Sans que son inconscient ne reproduise le même schéma que ses parents.

Il raconta combien il lui avait manqué, combien son rire lui avait manqué. Comme il aurait aimé revoir le visage de Sybille, ses petits yeux noirs.

Il lui raconta sa peur, de s'approcher trop près, de ne pas faire comme il fallait, sa peur bien plus profonde que Harry avait pu l'imaginer jusque là.

Ils se revirent plusieurs après-midi de suite, durant une, deux semaines.

Draco allait mieux. Il n'oubliait pas mais il vivait avec. Harry restait à ses côtés, il lui redonnait ce soleil, cette confiance en lui qu'il avait perdu brusquement.

Draco avait été viré de son travail, après une semaine d'absence injustifiée.

Et puis le temps passa et les blessures se cicatrisèrent. Draco revint dans la maison qu'il avait quitté, un soir en courant.

Il pleura quand il sentit Sybille dans ses bras, quand elle le regarda en larmes.

-C'est à cause de moi que tu es parti, papa ? C'est ma faute ?

Il la rassura, « non, non, pas du tout, ce n'était pas du tout ça, il fallait que je parte, mais je suis là, maintenant et je ne vous quitterai plus jamais. »

Harry souriait aussi, serrant dans ses bras sa famille retrouvée.

Draco continuait d'aller voir le psy, cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien désormais. Il ne souhaitait toujours pas porter plainte contre ses parents, il ne voulait pas non plus les revoir.

Il avait craint qu'Harry lui en veuille, qu'il se méfie de lui, qu'il ait peur qu'il ne refasse la même chose que son père avec Sybille, mais Harry lui faisait confiance.

Il lui disait que jamais, jamais Draco ne ferait une chose pareille. Lorsque Draco lui rappelait la fameuse nuit, Harry souriait tristement.

-Mais tu as eu peur, ce jour là. Tu t'es arrêté de toi-même. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais touché vraiment notre fille.

Et Draco savait, au fond de lui, que c'était vrai.

Harry ne le considérait pas comme une pauvre petite chose, il ne le méprisait pas non plus.

Il l'aimait.

Et Draco lui en était reconnaissant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était montré vrai, il avait dit la vérité, et il n'avait pas été accueilli sous l'injure ou le mépris. Harry lui ouvrait des bras amoureux, confiants, compréhensifs.

Il comprenait lorsque Draco ne disait pas je t'aime.

Il comprenait quand Draco restait légèrement en retrait avec les enfants, pourquoi il semblait si froid.

Mais il voyait aussi son amour pour lui, son amour pour Sybille, son cœur ouvert, enfin, et sans lourd secret.

Il n'y avait plus de fardeau à porter seul.

Ils s'aimaient.

**Fin**

Autant être honnête, je comptais terminer cet OS au moment où Draco s'approche de sa fille.

Mais je n'ai pas pu.

Condamner ce garçon qui hurlait à revivre éternellement ses cauchemars dans la peau du bourreau, je n'ai pas pu le faire. C'était trop triste. Voilà.

Une review s'il vous plait ? J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
